Forever and a Day
by kradnohikari
Summary: Set before Curse of Darkness.  Questioning his motives, Isaac spends a night together with Hector.  Slashly themes, Hector X Isaac...


**Disclaimer- **Don't own characters... Just this little plot...

**Warnings- **Hints of smex, Slashly themes, hints of violence..

**Pairing- **Hector X Isaac

Okay my peeps this is set before Castlevania: Curse of Darknes... There is a sex scene, because that is the bulk of this. I placed the bridged verison on here, but there really isn't much to it... If this site allowed graphic sex, then I would have a field day, but it does not.. Don't fear though, there is a link you can click... Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

"Children the most amusing creatures on this plan wouldn't you say so Hector?" The red-headed devil forge master, tipped his head back, laughing. Walking in step with his partner, he watched the other out of the corner of his eye, wondering how the other was holding up. A new town to destroy, for food for their master. A new area for recruiting the most promising children to raise in the darker ways of life. It was what he lived for. 

Hector heard the words, and bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from speaking out. He didn't approve of his master's new plans. In fact he was at the point of trying to leave, giving up his title and living with people again. "Sure…" He trailed off, his voice cold and hard. A mask that he set up for himself.

Scanning the once happy town with his light blue pools, he watched the a once happy family cry over the loss of their loved ones. This town had faced the same thing that so many other's had. Utter destruction awaited those who opposed Dracula. Most of them found that out the hard way.

Isaac's grin grew wider, as he looked over at the other. "That doesn't sound reassuring…" Turning, he walked into the local inn. It was the first thing they took, and was their current resting place. Leaning against the doorframe he watched the other, arms crossing over his almost bare chest. He had a thing for skimpy clothing, thankfully it went fully noticed, but the object of his desires. "I want something more reassuring." He looked at the other man, holding a hand out, letting it fall on his chest.

"I …" He stopped, unable to do what the other wanted. Looking up, he raised his own hand, grabbing the smaller one within his own. "Let it die Isaac." He muttered, brushing past the other man. Stomping into the main room, he made his way up the long wooden staircase to his room.

Stepping inside, he moved to the bed, sitting down on it. Lowering his head, he placed his head in his arms, missing the footsteps signaling the presence of another. It wasn't until a body moved to sit next to him, that he looked up surprised. Looking over he saw Isaac, not sure what the man was here for. "Yes?" He asked politely, keeping his best courteous act on.

"There is something wrong with you, and I want to know what it is." The red-head figured that was the easiest way to say it. He was a firm believer in being blunt. Leaning back onto the bed, he put his hands behind his head.

Hector shook his head. He would never speak any of his problems to the man next to him. That was a death sentence. He knew the connection he had with their lord. One that was even better then his. He wasn't going to risk anything, not for what he wanted to strive for. "Nothing, just some of the townspeople getting to me."

Lying back to meet the other, a lazy grin came across his face. It was fake, but it always helped him, deceive the other. Black mail was the one thing that had always worked for him. This thing between them was black mail now, but there was a time when he really loved the man in front of him.

He didn't let himself think about that though, as he pressed his lips against the other. "There is nothing to worry about." Pulling away, he grinning, feeling a pair of arms wrap curl against his back, pushing him further into the other's body. He was about to say something, when his lips were covered. This was the way things were supposed to go.

"Still playing those games, huh?" Isaac commented, sitting up. Looking at the other, he pushed the body over, so that his fellow devil forge master was flat on his back. Placing both of his hands on the sides of the other's body, he leaned over him, a mad grin on his face.

"How are we going to do this?" He muttered, moving his hands over the tight jacket on the other's body. Dipping his head forward, he opened his mouth, taking the clasps within his teeth. Undoing the jacket, Isaac let his hands room down toward Hector's pants. Slowly pulling down the other's pants to his ankles, he grabbed the other's member rubbing it gently.

Sitting up, he peeled off his own clothing, throwing it to the ground. "Get ready." He laughed a little, bringing a hand to his buttocks.

-Insert delted smex scene... Click on the link on the profile to see the rest of this story.. Which like I said before is the bulk of it..-

Spent, he moved to lie next to Hector.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He glanced over at the other not sure he would get an answer.

"Nothing Isaac." Hector replied, pools slipping shut.

* * *

A/N: Review plz.. Comments are always nice to hear. 


End file.
